This application aims to allow for the continuation of the Northern California Kaisers in the clinical trials program of the Northern California Oncology Group. The Kaiser facilities at San Francisco, Redwood City, South San Francisco and Santa Clara have consistently shown their willingness and ability to accrue patients to protocol. Additionally, by relieving the investigators of a portion of their clinical duties, this application aims to expand the scientific and administrative contributions of the organization. With the addition of a part-time protocol administrator, it is anticipated that those Kaiser facilities that have shown interest in NCOG and have placed a number of patients on study, will now be able to increase their accural. The grouping of the Kaiser facilities is natural since each one is a member of the larger Kaiser Northern California region, and should allow for an increased accural and participation that is both cost and time efficient.